


Здравствуй, бог!

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Идея показать корейцам фестиваль ив принадлежала Исюаню. Или нет
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Здравствуй, бог!

Идея показать корейцам фестиваль ив принадлежала Исюаню, и Ван Ибо искренне недоумевал: почему, за какие вдруг заслуги сомнительная честь сопровождать группу выпала именно ему. Подумаешь, умеет бегло на корейском, так не он один же, Исюань и сам в корейском неплох, причем весьма. Повезло, что тут скажешь.

Ван Ибо бы с куда большим удовольствием навернул сейчас пару кругов по треку — вчера в ангаре появилась парочка сияющих хромом машин, и у него скулы сводило от предвкушения, до того хотелось потестить их на скорость. Спортбайки собирали в Корее, и вот как раз тех, кто организовывал перевозку, Ван Ибо и предстояло выгулять по одному из парков Пекина. Исюань обещал подтянуться позже, как закончит с бумажной волокитой, но в его случае «позже» могло оказаться настолько позже, что как бы уже и не надо, время за полночь, спасибо, друг, ты помог.

Благо корейцы оказались своими в доску, и никакого дискомфорта рядом с ними Ван Ибо не испытывал. Шумели в меру, тормозили около каждой палатки с едой, фотографировали больше не достопримечательности, а симпатичных девчонок, с которых расщедрившийся на тепло апрель успел стянуть теплые безразмерные куртки, — вели себя как обычные парни, а не официальные представители завода-сборщика. 

Хотя… по поводу Сынена у Ван Ибо были некоторые сомнения — уж слишком у того горели глаза, когда он рассказывал о нюансах апгрейда байков. Такие глаза бывают только у тех, кто не понаслышке знаком со скоростью, кто тонет в ней постоянно и нуждается, как в воздухе. Но — Сынен ни о чем таком не заикался, а Ван Ибо не собирался лезть с вопросами. Просто нутром чуял такого же, как сам, адреналинозависимого. Да и в спокойном на первый взгляд Сонджу тоже чувствовалось знакомое.

— Итак, добро пожаловать в парк Люинь. Сегодня здесь проходит культурный фестиваль ив, и вам предстоит увидеть незабываемое зрелище… — попытка изобразить из себя профессионального гида с треском провалилась. Рука Ван Ибо, широким жестом приглашающая корейцев обозреть красоты парка, наткнулась на что-то мягкое и не слишком приятное на ощупь. Это еще что?

— Это еще что? — ворчливым и не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном поинтересовался старик в традиционных одеждах, в чью длинную ухоженную бороду вцепились пальцы Ван Ибо.

— Прошу прощения, я случайно, — склонился в поклоне виновник происшествия и — самым неприличным образом взвизгнул: о штанину с деловитым видом терлось чудовище. Размером с английского бульдога, с телом английского бульдога, рыком английского бульдога и головой… Нет, не английского бульдога, а самого настоящего дракона. Ужасное чудовище. Немного недокормленное в детстве, раз ростом не вышло, но все же.

— Пулао, малыш, веди себя прилично. Костюм испортишь! — приструнил карликового монстра старик. Монстр послушно отошел на пару шагов и брякнулся в ноги старику.

— Благодарю, что обратили внимание на костюм, — начал было Ван Ибо, и тут же осекся, потому что благообразный старец ехидно усмехнулся.

— Не ваш костюм, юноша, — старик ткнул морщинистой рукой в сторону драконопса. — Его. Дорого, знаете ли. Пойдем, Пулао, пойдем, мой хороший…

Похоже, что корейцы тоже немного разбирались в китайском и теперь вовсю угорали над растерявшим замашки гида Ибо. Растеряешь тут… И замашки, и вид, и…

Подождите.  
Вот там, прямо за стариком. Это… Небо, такие бывают?  
Или мерещится?

Ван Ибо протер глаза и для верности ущипнул себя за бок. Ничего не изменилось. За стариком, продолжающим уговаривать минимонстра продолжить прогулку, стоял бог. В белом, расшитым ивовыми листьями ханьфу. С ивовым венком на голове. Бог смотрел прямо на Ван Ибо и улыбался самой обольстительной улыбкой изо всех, что Ван Ибо видел. У бога была нечеловечески тонкая талия, такую наверняка двумя ладонями запросто обхватить можно. Ладонями Ван Ибо, например. Еще у бога была родинка. Очаровательная родинка под нижней губой, к которой так и тянуло прикоснуться. Губами Ван Ибо, например. Бог весь, до самых кончиков пальцев, был таким, что Ван Ибо захотелось совершить кучу глупостей одновременно.

Подойти, заглянуть прямо в глаза, сказать: «Здравствуй, бог. Давай встречаться?» Утащить за руку подальше от всех, чтобы никто на него взглянуть не смел. Приковать к себе наручниками. Показать ночной Пекин, который только с бешено мчащегося байка и увидишь, когда огни сливаются в сплошную светодиодную ленту и воздух режет губы адреналином. Разделить эту жизнь, будущую — все, что вообще отпущены.

Время замерло. Исчез гомон туристов, притихли увлеченно перешептывающиеся с ветром ивы, остановился калейдоскоп снующих в пруду карпов. Кончики пальцев покалывало, как перед самым сложным виражом на трассе. Бог по-прежнему с улыбкой смотрел на Ван Ибо, и от его немного насмешливого, но такого теплого взгляда хотелось… хотелось? Да, как-то так. Ну и вырвать сердце и подарить, например. Больше ведь ничего стоящего с собой не было.

Ван Ибо вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ну точно, незабываемое зрелище, — донеслось со стороны размытого цветного пятна, в которое превратилась толпа посетителей. Голосом Сынена донеслось.

— Почему? — уточнило пятно голосом Исюаня.

— Забыть, как ледяную молнию Ямахи растопило в лужицу? Никогда! Хён, ты же успел это снять?

— Да, но собака не очень вышла, — Сонджу? Точно, Сонджу. — Точнее, совсем не вышла.

— Какая собака? — снова голосом Исюаня.

— А вот эта… Странно, они же только что здесь были. Старик с бородой и собака с башкой дракона. Псина вначале около того красавчика с венком терлась, а потом вашу молнию облюбовала.

— Ну… Весна? — предположило пятно голосом Исюаня.

— У псины-то? Или у молнии с веночком?

Глумливый смешок Сынена прервала звонкая затрещина и строгое «Повежливее, мы в гостях» Сонджу.

А Ван Ибо снова хапнул глоток пьянящего, будоражащего апреля и сделал шаг вперед. Навстречу богу.

Где-то позади остались голоса, вязкие сомнения и тревожные сны. Осталось только чистое, радостное узнавание и навязчивая необходимость сделать первую, самую важную глупость. Или не глупость?

— Здравствуй, бог. Давай встречаться?

Глупо, конечно. Но — бог звонко и как-то очень по-доброму рассмеялся и протянул руку, которая так правильно легла в ладонь Ван Ибо, будто там ей было самое место.

— Сяо Чжань.

— А? — растерялся Ибо.

— Сяо Чжань, — повторил бог и весело подмигнул. — Насчет бога ты, пожалуй, погорячился. Хотя приятно, спасибо. А ты?

— И я. В смысле мне тоже приятно.

Ван Ибо показалось, будто мягкий смех бога искрами повис в воздухе.

— Зовут тебя как?

— А… Ван Ибо.

— Вот и познакомились, — улыбнулся бог.

Время делать важные глупости не закончилось. Ван Ибо стиснул руку, так и не отнятую у него.

— Тогда…

— Не все сразу. Но если хочешь, дождись меня: церемония скоро закончится, можно будет посидеть где-нибудь и просто пообщаться.

Бог осторожно высвободил руку из ладони Ибо — зачем, она же так хорошо там лежала? — а после тихо-тихо, почти неслышно добавил: «для начала». И ушел. Туда, где одетые в ханьфу девушки и парни раздавали всем желающим ивовые венки.

А Ван Ибо остался стоять на месте, оглушенный и сам себе не верящий. «Для начала». Начало. Значит… У него получилось? У него, который в жизни ни с кем, кроме трассы, не флиртовал и вообще ни о чем таком не задумывался? Разве такое бывает?

Пальцы все еще покалывало, как после самого важного виража, и Ван Ибо, недолго думая, сложил ладони рупором и громко крикнул в толпу:

— Я дождусь! Я обязательно дождусь тебя!

И уже шепотом, не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды девушек: «Сяо Чжань». Имя перекатывалось на языке обещанием, дразнило и было удивительно подходящим богу. Интересно, а Сяо Чжань все делает, как бог?..

***

— Клянусь, уделаю я эту молнию, хён! Ты же знаешь, с нашими монстрами я китайцев разнесу как два пальца…

— Конечно-конечно, вот только в сборную попади… для начала.

— Ну хён!

— Не “ну хён”, а пахать, как вернемся, ясно? А то горазд языком чесать, хоть сейчас в хип-хоп, а не на трассу.

— Хё-ё-ён! Да блин, опять эта псина!

Отлучившийся за напитками Исюань с изумлением смотрел, как около Сонджу с громким рычанием носится похожий на бульдога пес с головой дракона. Навернув около столбом застывшего корейца пару кругов, пес развернулся и ринулся в сторону Исюаня.

«И как только маска на нем держится?»

Разглядеть завязки или еще что у Исюаня не получилось, как он ни вглядывался. Пес оббежал его несколько раз, а после с достоинством удалился к довольно улыбающемуся старику.

— Пулао, негодник, хорошо постарался! Пойдем, найдем тебе колокол, заслужил.

Послышалось, наверное…

— Вот ваши напитки!

Странно, почему-то улыбка Сонджу не казалась раньше такой привлекательной.  
Цинмин. Это все праздник Цинмин, шелест ив и… весна? Отличная ему все же в голову идея пришла — показать корейцам фестиваль ив, и отлично, что удалось пораньше приехать. Про загадочное поведение Ван Ибо он обязательно подумает позже, а пока…  
Как же он хорошо улыбается, тепло так!

***

— Старик, где мой колокол, ну?

— Да потерпи ты, где я тебе в парке колокол возьму? Может, рыбки?

— И костюм этот дурацкий сними, негоже славному дракону в собачьей шубе разгуливать!

— Пулао, дружочек, ну какой из тебя дракон? Так, дракончик.

— Юэ Лао!

— Ладно, ладно, идем — видел я тут храм неподалеку, порычишь там всласть. Без тебя совсем тяжко бы пришлось. И вот как выжить старым богам в этом мире, а? Везде техника, камеры, датчики — нормально красные нити на ноги не повязать. А ведь всем парам из Книги судеб надо, поди доберись… Какой уж тут ночью, тут уже и днем приходится выбираться. Хорошо, ты с этим корейцем подсобил, отлично получилось!

— Колокол, Юэ Лао, колокол! И чтоб никакой рыбы, тьфу, китов рядом!

— Да ну чтоб тебя, а! Мог бы и приспособиться уже...

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Юэ Лао (Лунный старец) или «Юэ ся Лао» (Старец под луной) – бог, управляющий брачным союзом. Он появляется ночью под светом луны и соединяет будущих супругов красной нитью, привязывая её к их ступням. Даже если они находятся далеко друг от друга, они всё равно встретятся и станут парой.
> 
> Пулао — самый маленький дракон из божественных, отличается громким ревом и боязнью китов. Фигурой Пулао в Китае украшают колокола для усиления их звука.


End file.
